


Yesterday

by xha1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Chuck Shurley is God, Jack Kline as God, Jack is a toddler, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, he is also god, they probably wont get together for a while fair warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xha1/pseuds/xha1
Summary: “We are going to do what heaven should’ve always been doing. We are going to prevent the first apocalypse from ever happening. We can save everyone.” God commanded.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Fanfics_I_am_currently_reading(Jacquelyn_Winchester)





	Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> This Chapter is dedicated to Mitch

The first and only Archangel that God made was Castiel. He raised him from the Empty and bestowed him the rank. Currently, God paced the floor of his office. He would redecorate but he did not have plans to stay long. The Archangel Castiel sat in the office chair. He was awaiting revelation. 

“We are going to do what heaven should’ve always been doing. We are going to prevent the first apocalypse from ever happening. We can save everyone.” God commanded. 

He looked up at his father. They both shared a smile. God reached out for his father. Castiel took Jack's small hand in his. Let there be light.

* * *

He fucked up. He messed up the most important job. The only job Dad ever gave him. He held Sam tightly. Oh, God. His brother is dead. Dean cradles Sam to his chest. He could hear footsteps. He didn’t move. He just held Sam. More footsteps. Two people stepping on leaves. This prompted him to move. He lowered Sam into his lap and looked up. 

There stood a man and a toddler. The man had his hands in the pocket of his trench coat. The toddler was approaching him. Dean's eyes widened. What. The. Fuck. The kids shoes lit up with every step. Dean was pretty sure he was in shock now. Maybe, he was hallucinating? Oh, God. Did they have to send him to the seaside to find his mind again after his loss like that nurse in Dr. Sexy? The toddler was in front of him now. The toddler placed a hand on Sam and closed his eyes. Sam breathed. Sam is breathing. Sam is sitting up next to him. Dean lets out a hysterical laugh. 

“Um, Hello?” Sam is talking to the kid.

“Hello. I’m Jack” the toddler says with a wave.

“Jack. I believe they’re both in shock right now.” Trenchcoat Man states.

Bobby comes running back towards them. He stops in his tracks. Then he's marching right up to Dean. He grabs at the necklace Sam gave Dean when they were younger. Oh. How did Dean not notice? His amulet is glowing. 

“This necklace is supposed to glow in the presence of God.” Bobby says.

“Oh! I can turn it off if it bothers you.” Jack happily says like that was the issue. Jack claps his hands. The necklace is no longer glowing. Dean thinks he's gonna be sick.

* * *

After an hour of hysterics, they are all honest to Jack zapped back to Bobbys. They’re not sure if it was by Jack who is god or Castiel who is an archangel. Bobby is already headed to get a drink. Dean follows Bobby. Sam sits down on the couch. Jack sits next to him. Jacks swinging his legs. Castiel is looking at Jack fondly.

“Jack, do you want to go to bed?” Castiel asks. 

Jack nods and holds his arms out. Castiel walks over and picks him up. Then walks off. Sam just watches. Castiel knows exactly where the guest rooms are. That’s weird. Sam gets up. He can faintly hear singing from where the guest room is. Right. Alright. God needs a lullaby apparently. Sam heads to the kitchen. He sits down at the table with Bobby and Dean.

“Where’s the angels in the outfield?” Dean asks.

“God wanted to go to bed and Castiel is singing him a lullaby.” Sam says dazed.

Bobby pours a glass of whiskey and slides it over to Sam. Sam picks it up and just holds it. They’re all just there nursing their drinks. Time seems to pass achingly slow. Then Castiel enters the kitchen. He’s headed towards a top left cabinet.

They all watch as an Angel of the Lord pulls out a bottle of everclear. He flicks the lid off like it's nothing. He then turns it up and drinks half the bottle. Right then and there.

“Holy Shit.” Dean says with a low whistle. Sam elbows him for swearing in front of an angel. Dean rolls his eyes. Castiel just chugged Everclear. This is a holy shit moment.

Castiel sets the bottle on the table and takes the empty seat across from Dean. Castiel rubs at his eyes a second. He frowns a little. 

“This is where the other shoe drops. Jack isn’t the only god currently. Jack and I are also not from this point in time. Heaven and Hell if they don’t already know will be finding the 2009 apocalypse is not happening. I’m not sure what the reaction will be. I’m not sure what the reaction will be to Jack either.” Castiel tells them.

“Where are you from in time? Is it Back-” Dean starts to say.

“Back to the Future part 1. We are in what is the past to us.” Castiel cuts him off.

“You know us.” Sam accuses. He points at Castiel.

“I’d like to go back to where Della Reese here talked about an apocalypse.” Bobby cuts into the conversation.

“You are aware how Demons need vessels to walk the earth? It’s the same with Angels. Angels need permission first. No, before you ask I’m not possessing someone that is a long story but it’s only me in here. Michaels vessel is the Righteous Man. The Michael Sword. Lucifer's vessel is the brother of the Righteous Man. In order for the Apocalypse to start Lucifer needs to walk the Earth again. Lucifer is locked in the cage. The Cage is locked with 66 seals.” Castiel pauses and takes a long drink. He looks sad.

“Sam Winchester was supposed to die today. Then Dean Winchester makes a deal. Sam will live and in a year Dean will be dragged to hell. Angels are ordered to retrieve the Righteous Man from hell. We fought for years. When I reached the Righteous Man it was too late. The first seal had been broken. The first seal shall be broken when a Righteous Man sheds blood in hell. It was neither brothers fault. Heaven and Hell both wanted an apocalypse. If either of them had won the loser would be the same. Humanity. This was just the start of us dealing with our first apocalypse.” Castiel finishes. 

“Fuck.” Sam says. Dean doesn't even try to elbow him for swearing in front of an angel. 

“Son of a Bitch! We dealt with more than one? Where was God?” Dean yells slamming his glass down on the table hard. 

“God is doing this for fun. He doesn’t care for his creations. We’re all just characters in his stories to play with. This is why we came back. We want to dethrone him and establish free will. We want to save as many people as we can. We need your help. Jack is new to this. He also does look his age. I’ll have to help guide him.” Castiel informs them.

“Castiel. Hell, That’s a mouthful we’re gonna need a nickname for you.” Dean pauses, then continues. “You mean to tell me that we’re going to make a four year old God?”

“Cas is fine..” Cas trails off because suddenly Jack is sitting in his lap. Everyone else at the table jumps a little. Cas just holds him.

“I’m not four. I’m three.” Jack says with a smile.

“How are we supposed to help an Angel and God?” Bobby asks.

“We will need a lot of allies. We got to convince someone high up to join our cause. I know where to start. Sam and Dean met him before. Currently, he’s pretending to be something he’s not. We need to lure out Gabriel.” Cas says.

“The Gabriel? We’ve met Gabriel?” Sam asks incredulously. 

“Yes, he’s pretending to be the Trickster.” Cas tells him.

“The Trickster. Cas, you’re telling me The Trickster is the guy who played Maury for the Virgin Mary?” Dean says looking at him flatly.

Cas sighs. “Yes, Dean.”


End file.
